The Awakening
by Sora-kun123
Summary: Kodiak just woke up in a coma its been 4 months since he fell into a deep sleep he was in the Hospital when he went outside something changed his whole life. this story has horror and gory enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What Happen?

Warning: I do not owned Balto or anything this my new story a horrifying story It's not that scary so I hope you like.

Kodi woke up from this strange dream he was having "Man what a dream I'm having." Said Kodi awaking from his slumber "W-Where am I?" Kodi question himself he looked around him he looked at the window it was sunny outside and beautiful. "I think I'm at the hospital for eating that stupid ass fruit man I belong in here….but any who where is everyone." Said got up from his bed and out of the room, he saw nobody out there in the hall way just doors wide open and noboy in their it just empty "HHHEEELLLLOOO ANYBODY OUT HERE I JUST WOKE UP FROM SLEEPING CAN SOMEBODY ANYBODY CAN HELP ME WHAT'S GOING ON AROUND OUT HERE!" Kodiak shouted nobody answered suddenly Kodi saw a person walked from the corner "Hello is anybody over ther-?" Kodi asked and paused he saw a person with riped clothes, and bloody, also missing a arm just bone Kodiak just stood there in his place just looking at that person and than the person turned and looking Kodi the person threw up blood starting limping towards at Kodi "RORSDGNVBNVMGMGG!" said the person saying buch of gibberish Kodi standing with shock and starting screaming "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Kodi screamed and starting running away the dead person chased after him "GO AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"Kodi yelled he kept running and running till he saw a door leads to down stairs he ran as fast as he could till the zombie be far away from him he got to the door trying to open it. "Come stupid door open already!" Kodi thought and the door finally opened and ran in and closed behide him and the zombie crash to the door trying to get in but kept going at it still.

Than Kodiak collapsed on the floor sighing what just happened right now he looked at the dead zombie banging and booming at the door trying to get in than he got up from the floor than he saw an axe on the wall and went towards it, and opened it and said "Hmpt thank God there is a axe in here just thank God."Said Kodi than ran down stairs than he saw another door he looked up at the sign it saids "1st Floor the Lobby". He went to the door and also opened it he looked carefully and steady, and quietly he looked left and right and everything is all clear he walked out, an out of nowhere a zombie jumped on him Kodi pushed to make the zombie away from him than he pushed as hard as he could an finally it got off of him than he got the axe and sliced the zombie two times and the zombie stoped moving. Than Kodiak heard moaning, and groaning he saw buch of walking dead zombies walking towards Kodi and said "Man what happen to everybody they all dead but they're alive and just everything is just horrible I need to get out of here."Kodi acknowledged and ran towards the front door when he touched that doornob when he went outside everything has changed.

Heyyyy everybody do you love or like this story heh heh! okay do you want more! do you want to know happen to Kodiak's family and friends well you'll find out soon enough PLEASE REVIEW ME PLEASE AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL EVRYBODY!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Friends and Family

Reader Moments: HELLO FELLOW FANFICTION MEMBERS! This is a Balto fanfiction just to tell you that I do not owned Balto or other unnecessary things in this story just to warn you. Also, I going a song opening on there so I also I do not owned this song it belongs to someone else sooo yeah enjoy this story guys and girl have zombie horror story this contain horror, gore it's not that scary to have nightmares so this mild horror so enjoy everybody. Also, I really sorry for taking so long to update this chapter because I was busy from school.

Song Opening 1: Sanctuary

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music and time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music and time,  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me

snwod dna spu ynam os  
My heart's a battlefield  
snoitome eurt deen I  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
snoitome eurt deen I

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken

In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
My sanctuary my sanctuary  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music and time  
wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I  
What's left of me what's left of me now

My fears and lies  
Melt away...

Song Opening over….

Last Time on The Awakening:

Kodi went outside and saw the whole town was destroyed cars run into building and houses is cought on fire, and also dead people on the street with blood, gusts, ripped fur just broken bones been stick out of their bodies. "Oh my God what is going on here?"Kodi thought suddenly more dead things limping towards Kodi and he ran "God I need to get out of here first I need find my Family and my friends."Kodi thought he ran as fast as he could.

Last episode ended:

Till that day Kodiak is still running to his house sunddenly till he stops to a little resturaunt, he hears screaming than he saw a woman in trouble yelling in pain blood is everywhere around her she is attacked by three zombies against one than the zombie grabbed her paw than starting bitting it and blood starts coming out she screams loudly Kodi saw everything what happen "AAAAHHHHHHHHaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" she screamed and starting to get quiet than dead and zombies starting eatting that dead woman than ripping guts out of her and eating he heard slurping, cruching, than slurping again the zombies looks at Kodi then starting ridiculous speaking "JDWJVJWDNVWDNLCJNNXIMWEK!" said the three zombies starting to limping towards Kodiak's direction than Kodi ran to all the way to his house.

He got to his house is all boarded up he knocked all the windowsand the doors front, and back "MOM, DAD LET ME INSIDE I'M NOT ONE OF THEM PLEASE I JUST WOKE UP PLEASE JUST PLEASE LET ME IN…. I'M SCARED!"Kodi yelled at the door starting crying in tears suddenly someone just talked "_Kodi is that you it's Dusty."_said Dusty "Dusty is that you God is great to hear you alright and also PLEASE LET .. ME .. INNNNNN!"Kodi shouted "_Okay I'm opening the door."_said Dusty. After she opened the front door let Kodi in he hugged Dusty tightly and never let go than he saw all of his family and friends his Mom and Dad his sisters, and borthers Aleu, Dingo,Saba,Boris and also Muk and Luk. And his friends Kirby and Ralph everybody is here safe and sound "Guys everybody we are here together."said Kodi still crying in tears they hugged together after they hugged than Kodi start to say something "Seriously what is going on here why is everybody in Nome dead?"Kodi asked everyone got quiet for moment and than his father walked up to Kodi and said "Son we have a lot of explaining to tell you what happened."said Balto.

…

Everybody listened to Kodiak's father explaining what happen to the town, everyone nodded with sadness one in a half of got emotional while he explained. Jenna and Aleu are in the Kitchen made dinner for everybody in the house after Kodi's father stopped explaining he said "So son, that's how is started happening." Said Balto "Uhh sooo, Dad the virus just spread all around the world I'm I right?"Kodi asked "Yes."said Balto "And,…..What's the plan."said Kodi "Well son, we **All **going to California Los Angeles there is a safe zone around the whole state so,we going over there tomorrow morning before the walkers sees us that's the plan."Balto explained "Okay that sound alright to me….WAIT what happens the plan goes wrong what's next?!"Kodi reminded his father about it "Well son, it's time for plan B than."Balto answered "Well okay Dad I get it so what I supposed to do right now?"Kodiak asked "Well, we just sit back and try to rest we need strenght for tomorrow."said Balto "Alright Dad."said Kodi since the both went to the kitchen, dinner is already been served they ate talked and laugh sometimes and even catching up what's been going on since Kodi is not around thank god they alive after he and family done eating dinner Kodi went up to his room changed to his bed clothes and went to bed. Suddenly he heard his door knocked he said "Come in."said Kodi the door opened it was Dusty she came in an said "Kodi can I sleep with you in your bed I scared what's going to happen to you so can I." said Dusty with shyness " Sure come I make room for you okay.''said Kodi "Okay thank you."said Dusty "Your welcome."Kodi said back soon they fell asleep together

**_"Thank God their still alive safe and sound….. this is cool because Dusty is sleep with me in my bed ALRIGHT! But she is my best friend and Dusty I promise that to not let anything to hurt you I promise." Kodiak thought._**

Since during that night, Kodi been thinking lately about two hours straight what is he of is how the famliy to make this plan work or think a back up plan he dosen't know yet. Kodi can't sleep about thirty minutes having bad and weird dreams he been have at night he is dreaming about his famliy the Walkers attacking his family and also killed his lover Dusty by the Walkers there's a lot of screaming and saying help everytime Kodiak is trying to wake up he's been tossing and turning in bed. Suddenly Dusty wake him up it was morning already "Kodi are you okay sweety?!" Dusty surprised at Kodi "Hpff hpff hpff… I'm fine just having a bad dream I having."Kodi almost breathless

….End of Chapter 2….

Ending song: Memories by Maki Otsuki in English

When I was young, a treasure map  
Was spread in my mind  
Making sure that someone unknown won't take  
The miraculous place that I've been searching for

Right now, it's life filled with dusts  
Someday, I'll leave it up to  
Everything's time

If the world ever changes  
Take me to myself that never knew a thing  
Making sure that memories won't fade away

I was singing since I was small  
Warming the heart that dreams  
The secret melody that everyone imitated  
Making sure that it can be done better this time

Right now, I keep on sighing  
Everyone is still unable to  
Grab the true dream

If the time ever goes back  
Tackle me to myself that learned tears  
Making sure that loneliness can't catch up

If the world ever changes  
Take me to myself that never knew a thing  
Making sure that memories won't fade away

Making sure that loneliness can't catch up.

Ending song over:

Helloooo Balto and Zombie fans the two songs are not mine so I do not owned it, so the first one is by Utada Hikaru, and the second song belongs to Maki Otsuki you can actually look it up on soooo yeah so is in translated to English so that's my new chapter 2 of the awakening sooo okay OH GOD I ALMOST FORGOT READ THE NEW STORY CALLED CLUE BY MajorBalto243 SO READ IT ! HE EXPLAINED EVERYTHING IN THE STORY SO BYE AND GOD BLESS YOU ALL ! XDDD


End file.
